Mrs. Jumbo
Mrs. Jumbo is a major character from the popular 1941 Disney film Dumbo. She is the mother of Dumbo. She has only one line, which is done by an uncredited Verna Felton. Personality Mrs. Jumbo is very sweet and caring, especially to her son, but is shown to have a firey and violent side, when she attacked the kids who made fun of Dumbo. Appearances Dumbo Mrs. Jumbo is first seen one night awaiting Mr. Stork. However, she is saddened when many other animals receive their new children, but not her. In the morning, she is placed on the circus train as the circus leaves Florida. During the train ride, she is visited by Mr. Stork, who had apparently become lost. She names her new baby, Jumbo Jr. The stork leaves, and the other elephants compliment the baby elephant. However, when the baby sneezes and reveals oversized ears, they immediately begin teasing him. Mrs. Jumbo responds by slapping one of the elephants, but they then begin calling him the deriding nickname of Dumbo. Finally, Mrs. Jumbo closes the door to their stalls, allowing her and Dumbo to rest peacefully. When the circus stops, Mrs. Jumbo assists in the setup of the tent. The next morning, she and Dumbo walk in the circus parade. Dumbo trips over his ears and falls into the mud, and so Mrs. Jumbo bathes him when they return to the circus. Soon after, a group of boys enters the tent, and they begin teasing Dumbo. When one boy pulls Dumbo's ears and blows in them, Mrs. Jumbo reacts by beating him up. The ringmaster arrives and tries to calm her down, but fails. She is assumed to have gone mad, and so is locked up in solitary confinement. After Dumbo becomes a clown in the circus, his friend Timothy Mouse brings him to visit Mrs. Jumbo. Though her chains prevent her from moving much, she is able to use her trunk to caress her son. However, the visit is all to short, and Mrs. Jumbo waves goodbye. At the end of the film, Dumbo has become famous for his ability to fly. As a result, Mrs. Jumbo is released, and she and Dumbo are given a private train car. She is last seen caressing her son, and waving goodbye to Jim Crow and his brothers, who had earlier helped Dumbo learn to fly. Who Framed Roger Rabbit Mrs. Jumbo can be easily spotted leaving toward Toontown in the final scene of the film. House of Mouse Mrs. Jumbo made numerous non-speaking appearances in the series House of Mouse. Trivia * In the film, the only line Mrs. Jumbo says is "Jumbo.... Junior". Throughout the rest of the film, she is mute. * Mrs. Jumbo is obviously an asian elephant while her son Dumbo more ressembles an african elephant Gallery Category:Disney characters Category:Fantasmic characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Females Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Mothers Category:Dumbo characters Category:Disney's House of Mouse Category:Elephants Category:Heroines Category:Who Framed Roger Rabbit cameos Category:Wonderful World of Color Category:Silent characters